


על גדות נהר המרזי

by Realization (MidnightCraze)



Series: דראבלים [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, אני אפילו לא יודעת מה זה אמור להיות
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCraze/pseuds/Realization
Summary: "צ'אבי אלונסו מקלל את היום בו הוא החליט לעזוב את ספרד ולעבור לאנגליה."





	על גדות נהר המרזי

צ'אבי אלונסו מקלל את היום בו הוא החליט לעזוב את ספרד ולעבור לאנגליה. מה עבר לו בראש? הוא עזב את הבית שלו, את המשפחה והחברים, את העבודה ואת כל מה שהוא הכיר – כדי לעבור לגור באי ענק שקר בו ברוב ימות השנה, שהאנשים בו מדברים בשפה מעוותת שהיא או מאוד מנומסת או מאוד גסה, שרוב האנשים בו מתעניינים בספורט שבו המכות הן הדבר היחיד במשחק שכולו אלים – ושאף אחד בו לא חושב שזה מוזר.

כן. הוא בהחלט מקלל את היום שהוא החליט לעזוב את ספרד ולעבור לגור באנגליה. ולא! הוא לא היה יכול לבחור עיר נורמלית, לפחות, כמו לונדון, מנצ'סטר או בירמינגהאם. לא; הוא היה חייב לבחור בליברפול, כי פעם הוא ראה תמונה של נהר מרזי והחליט שהוא חייב לגור על ידו.

בשנים הראשונות, הדבר היחיד שהחזיק אותו בליברפול ומנע ממנו לחזור לספרד היה הנהר. הוא היה נוהג לקום מוקדם בבוקר ולרדת לרציפים, לעמוד על יד הנהר ולבהות במים הזורמים ובמעבורות החולפות על פניו. הוא יכול היה לעמוד שם שעות על גבי שעות, אלמלא היה צריך ללכת לעבודה. אבל אחרי העבודה, בערב, כשהשמש כבר מזמן נעלמה באופק והירח והכוכבים יצאו להאיר את העיר ולזרוח מעל הנהר, לגרום לו לנצוץ בצבע כהה שהשתקף מהשמיים ולהחזיר את אורם של אלפי – אולי מאות-אלפי – הכוכבים שבשמיים, אז הוא היה חוזר למזח וחושב לעצמו שאולי לא הכול כל כך גרוע בארץ הנוראית הזאת.

בשנים הראשונות. בשלב מסוים הוא הפסיק לקום בבוקר כדי לרדת לרציפים, כי המיטה הנוחה בה היה ישן מחובק עם האדם שבהמשך היום היה סמנכ"ל החברה בה הוא עבד הייתה הרבה יותר חמימה ומזמינה מהרציפים הקרים. והוא הפסיק לרדת אל המזח בערב, כי אחרי שהוא סיים לעבוד כל מה שהוא רצה היה להגיע הביתה אל זרועותיו של סטיבן, שבמשך היום הוא נאלץ לקרוא לו "בוס" או "אדוני" או "מר" – בפעמים שהוא דיבר איתו, ואלה לא היו רבות.

ויום אחד צ'אבי קם בבוקר והבין שהוא לא זוכר איך הנהר נראה כשהשמש שרק מתחילה לזרוח, שולחת את קרניה על מימיו; שהוא כבר לא זוכר איך הרוח הקרה של הלילה נשבה על פניו כשהיה עומד ובוהה במחזה המקסים של המים המנצנצים תחת שמי הערב הכהים; שהוא לא זוכר את הסיבה שבגללה הגיע לליברפול מההתחלה.

באותו יום הכול השתנה.


End file.
